magnoliopsida
by acide-eicosapentaenoique
Summary: La maladie Hanahaki touche les personnes qui souffrent d'un amour non réciproque. Des fleurs poussent dans l'organisme de la personne atteinte, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent trop présentes et finissent par l'étouffer, provoquant son décès. Une opération est disponible pour soigner cette maladie, mais les sentiments partent en même temps que les fleurs.


**j'aime beaucoup le trope de Hanahaki disease, je le trouve vraiment intéressant (puis j'adore tout ce qui touche aux fleurs au grand malheur de ma virilité (au diable ma virilité)) donc j'ai pondu ce petit os sans trop réfléchir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. il se passe durant et après la saison 1  
Raiting : K+**  
 **Pairing : Johnlock  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part le OS.**

* * *

« Quand est-ce que Sherlock a commencé à cracher des pétales de fleurs ? » est une question assez étrange en soi, mais très perspicace. Après tout, c'est de Sherlock dont nous parlons, donc « étrange » est-il vraiment approprié ?

En fait, c'est la seule phrase cohérente qui était venue à l'esprit de John après avoir remarqué les pétales de tournesol s'échapper des lèvres du détective pendant qu'il parlait. Et, la seule réponse qu'il a eue est : « J'ai effacé la donnée pour la remplacer par une formule chimique bien plus intéressante. » Du Sherlock tout craché.

Les pétales de tournesol – la fleur de l'admiration, mais aussi de l'orgueil – semblent le narguer alors qu'il les chasse d'un coup de pied. Il croise le regard incrédule de son docteur, et arque un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

« Eh bien— disons que, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu craches des foutus pétales, » répond John en gardant, à sa plus grande surprise, son calme.

Sherlock hausse les épaules et s'enfuit dans la cuisine, en grognant : « Es-tu bien sûr d'être médecin ? »

Et, effectivement, après vérification, John est bien sûr d'être médecin, il n'a juste jamais entendu parler de la maladie Hanahaki. Puis, comme Sherlock ne semble pas vouloir lui expliquer le principe de la maladie – car il est « en pleine expérience », d'après lui-même (il esquive le sujet avec une subtilité à ne pas négliger, remarque John) –, le docteur se débrouille et cherche la maladie sur Internet.

Internet lui répond que la maladie Hanahaki est une maladie relativement rare qui se déclare à la suite d'un amour non réciproque. Des fleurs poussent dans l'organisme de la personne atteinte, et celles-ci sont expulsées par voie orale, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop présentes et étouffent le malade, provoquant son décès. Il faut savoir qu'une opération est disponible, qui permet de retirer les fleurs – mais les sentiments amoureux partent avec –, et si l'amour devient réciproque, alors la maladie disparaît.

Après avoir eu sa réponse et avoir fait quelques recherches, John propose au détective d'aller faire l'opération. Sherlock se contente d'un grognement et d'un « ne me fais pas parler pendant que je fais une expérience, des pétales vont tomber dessus et cela va fausser les résultats ». Esquive très subtile, une nouvelle fois.

Alors, John se tait et attend le bon moment.

Mais, peu importe à quel moment il lui pose la question, Sherlock change toujours de sujet alors que des pétales de buglosse s'égarent à ses pieds (ou bien, il lui répond : « voyons John, je ne serais pas capable de résoudre des enquêtes depuis un lit d'hôpital ! » Logique imparable, sauf que tout le monde sait qu'il est capable de résoudre une enquête depuis un foutu lit d'hôpital). Donc, John préfère laisser tomber en gardant à l'esprit à quel point son colocataire est têtu et que, de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais le convaincre de faire l'opération s'il ne voulait pas.

Mycroft essaye lui aussi de le faire changer d'avis, pendant une « visite de courtoisie » (il a, en fait, appris par dieu sait comment que Sherlock est malade, et est donc venu pour prendre des nouvelles de lui. John a envie de lui demander comment il a su, mais il se tait en se rendant compte qu'au final, il ne veut pas savoir.), mais Sherlock le vire de chez lui en lui hurlant toute sorte d'atrocités et en lui crachant des pétales d'ajonc à la figure.

Vu le nombre de SMS que le détective reçoit depuis la visite de son frère, ce dernier doit sûrement essayer de le convaincre par le biais de son portable. Après plus d'une heure sans message, John déduit qu'il a bloqué son numéro.

Les jours passent et l'état de santé de Sherlock semble être au même point : de simples pétales tombent de sa bouche lorsqu'il parle. Après avoir passé les premiers jours à les ramasser sans cesse, John décide de garder les pétales et de les faire sécher entre deux livres, avant de les coller dans un petit carnet. Ensuite, Sherlock écrit le nom de la fleur sous le pétale correspondant.

John essaie juste d'ignorer le fait que, plus vite qu'il ne le pense, il devra aller chercher les fleurs lui-même dans la nature et se débrouiller pour trouver le nom.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que Moriarty vienne y mettre son grain de sel. Peu après la première bombe, les pétales de Sherlock deviennent plus nombreuses, si bien que lors d'un monologue, le sol à ses pieds est totalement recouvert et il lui arrive de s'étouffer momentanément, à cause du surplus de pétales. Parfois, de petites fleurs entières tombent de sa bouche, le plus souvent, ce sont des verveines en pleine floraison et des myosotis. Un jour, un trèfle à quatre feuilles s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

Mycroft, qui s'est inquiété de l'aggravement de la maladie de son frère, est venu rendre visite à John (il s'était arrangé pour que le détective soit absent).

« Il ne fera pas l'opération, » soupire Mycroft en portant à ses lèvres la tasse de thé que John lui avait si gentiment préparé. « Il est affreusement borné, impossible de le raisonner. »

Il secoue la tête d'un air navré.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen ? » demande John en tordant ses mains.

« À moins que la personne qu'il aime finit par l'aimer en retour, j'ai bien peur que non. Il est tellement fier qu'il préfère se laisser mourir plutôt que d'avouer ses sentiments. »

John baisse les yeux, un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il contracte cette maladie, vous savez. »

Le médecin relève la tête alors que Mycroft prend une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Il semble se moquer de l'air interrogatif dans les yeux de John.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Il est déjà tombé amoureux durant son adolescence, » explique Mycroft en remuant son thé. « Évidemment, cet amour n'était pas réciproque et il est tombé malade. Vu qu'il était toujours sous la tutelle de nos parents, il n'a pas eu le choix et il a subi l'opération. Cependant, après s'être fait retirer ses fleurs, Sherlock n'était plus le même. »

Mycroft soupire et resserre sa prise autour de la manche de son parapluie.

« Avant, c'était quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de... « normal », mais après l'opération, on aurait dit une coquille vide. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus, en fait, il était bien pire de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut plus refaire l'opération, ou bien peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que l'amour n'était pas si inutile. »

Mycroft a un sourire triste alors que la porte d'entrée claque. Avant que John n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se lève et finit sa tasse de thé d'une gorgée.

« Faites attention à lui, docteur Watson. »

Sherlock apparaît à l'entrée de l'appartement, et lance un regard mauvais à son frère. Il fait un pas en avant et désigne la porte du doigt.

« Pourquoi viens-tu encore fourrer ton gros nez dans mes affaires, _Mycroft_ ? Va-t'en donc, » grogne-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, Mycroft part et Sherlock s'assoit en face du médecin, pestant. John ne l'écoute pas et regarde d'un air distrait les pétales de pétunia virevolter dans les airs.

Après l'épisode de la piscine, tout s'accélère. Sherlock s'affaiblit à vue d'œil mais refuse de rester au lit, malgré les sollicitations de John (peut-être devrait-il l'écouter, après tout, John est un foutu docteur). Mais Sherlock est têtu et trop fier pour passer ses journées au lit juste parce qu'il crache des ancolies – pas des pétales, mais la fleur entière avec la tige, les feuilles, et tout le bordel qui va avec.

Bon, il se convainc quand même de rester enfermé dans l'appartement après s'être étouffé avec des gardénias, qui sont sorties imbibées de sang (qui semblait flamboyant par rapport au blanc des pétales). John n'avait pas fait sécher ses pétales-là.

Et, au final, John réussi enfin à le faire rester au lit après avoir craché des fleurs de ronce, les ronces avec.

Mycroft est venu le voir juste après, et il a évité le regard du médecin en lui disant : « Il ne passera sûrement pas la semaine. » John avait eu envie de lui hurler qu'il le sait déjà.

Et, après avoir passé quelques longues journées à cracher des gerberas, Sherlock a tout simplement fermé les yeux, sans même un dernier regard à John.

Celui-ci reste paupières closes un instant, pour empêcher les larmes brûlantes de s'échapper, puis son regard glisse vers son colocataire. Il attrape sa main et la presse gentiment.

Son cœur bat plus vite et il se penche vers le visage de Sherlock.

« Si seulement j'étais tombé amoureux de toi plus tôt, » murmure-t-il.

Et il l'embrasse.

Lorsqu'il se relève, il remarque avec un sursaut que Sherlock a les yeux ouverts.

« Oh— »

Avant d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock se redresse d'un coup et est pris d'une quinte de toux à en cracher ses poumons. Mais les seules choses qu'il crache sont des bouquets entiers de chrysanthèmes. Et la seule pensée cohérente qui vient à l'esprit de John est : « il n'avait pas craché de chrysanthèmes avant, je vais pouvoir les ajouter au carnet. »

Au bout de longues secondes, le détective se calme enfin et son regard glisse vers celui de John et il commence à se noyer dans son regard.

« Tu m'as embrassé, » est la seule chose qu'il arrive à articuler.

John hoche la tête, puis serre les poings en voyant que le visage de son colocataire à repris des couleurs. Il se lève en faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'écrie-t-il, les joues tellement brûlantes qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf dessus instantanément. « Depuis le début, c'est moi que tu aimes ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire, abruti ?! »

Sherlock hausse les épaules. Il a l'air étrangement gêné.

« Si je te l'avais dit, tu te serais forcé à m'aimer pour ne pas que je meure—

– N'importe quoi !

– Et tu n'es pas gay. »

John est prêt à répliquer, mais rien ne vient et il se contente de regarder Sherlock avec de grands yeux remplis d'incrédulité (et de quelques larmes). Sherlock, lui, sourit comme l'idiot qu'il est.

« Oh, ferme-la, » finit par murmurer John en empoignant le col du détective pour attirer vers lui et l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il remarque que ses lèvres ont un goût plus aigre-doux que l'instant d'avant.


End file.
